Seamus' Lost Love
by krockstar
Summary: When an unknown Gryffindor girl takes hold of Seamus' heart, he does everything he can to win her heart too.
1. Chapter 1

It was at the Yule Ball that Seamus first noticed her. She was wearing scarlet dress robes that complemented the way her light brown hair fell in ringlets around her face. Seamus didn't even know her name. All he knew about the beauty was that she was friends with Neville and was in Gryffindor. He had seen her talking to  
>Neville and Ginny in the common room before, but he had never really noticed her. Bloody hell, thought Seamus, I don't even know her name and she's in my year.<p>

Suddenly, Seamus remembered what he was supposed to be doing, getting punch for Lavender. He got the punch and walked back over to where Lavender was talking to Parvarti.

"Took you long enough," retorted Lavender, "Huh. I guess it's fine though." She gave him a fake smile and continued to talk to Parvarti. Seamus didn't care. He just continued to stare at the beautiful girl. She was talking to Neville and his date, Ginny Weasley. She also appeared to have no date. If only I had noticed her sooner, thought Seamus.

"What are you looking at?" asked a voice to his right. He turned his head and saw his best friend, Dean Thomas, smirking at him.

"Uhhh. No one. I mean, nothing," stuttered Seamus.

"Oh, you were looking at the curly-haired girl talking to Neville. She doesn't have a date. Why don't you go ask her to dance?"

"How can I ask her to dance when I don't even know her name and I have Lavender controlling my every move?"

"Oh. That could be a problem. Anyways, I thought you fancied Lavender."

"I did. Or, I did before tonight. She keeps bossing me around. She only wants to talk to Parvarti. I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to her alone."

"What about that other girl? You don't even know her."

"I don't know. Just something about her fasinates me. She seems to almost glow. If only I knew her name."

"You could always ask her what her name is."

" Are you kidding? She's in our year. I should know her name."

"You could always ask someone else her name."

"Wait. You don't know her name either?"

"No. I have a feeling Neville does, though." Dean nodded his head towards where Neville, Ginny, and the mystery girl were all laughing about something.

"I'm just going to turn in." Dean nodded like he understood. Seamus sighed as he walked over to where Lavender was giggling with Parvarti.

"Hey, Lavender. Look, I'm ready to go. I'm getting pretty tired," said Seamus.

"Oh," said Lavender as she turned around to look at him, "Alright. I think I'm just about ready to go too. Just give me a second."

"Ok." Seamus waited while she said her goodbyes to Parvarti and her other friends. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Who was she? How could he have been in the same classes as her for 4 years and never noticed how beautiful she was?

"I'm ready!" announced Lavender. She took her hand in his and they walked out the door.

As soon as they got to an empty corridor, Lavender pinned Seamus against the wall and began kissing him fiercely. What is she doing?, thought Seamus. He managed to push her off of him.

"What's wrong?" said Lavender, looking confused and sad, "I thought you liked me."

"Look, Lavender, I do like you. I really do. I just don't fancy you," said Seamus. He felt a twinge of guilt as Lavender stomped away looking like she was about to cry.

When he got to the dormitories, Seamus plopped down on his bed and sighed. It had been a strange night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when Seamus got to the Great Hall for breakfast, he saw the girl from last night sitting across from Neville. She was talking to Ginny, who was sitting to her left. Seamus quickened his walking pace so that he could sit in the spot next to Neville. He finally managed to wade through the sea of first years and get over to where Neville and the mystery girl were sitting.

"Hi, Neville," said Seamus as he sat down. The mystery girl glanced at him, blushed, and continued talking to Ginny.

"Oh. Hey, Seamus. How did things go with Lavender last night?" asked Neville.

"Not that great. Honestly, it was a bloody nightmare. As soon as we left, she tried to snog me. You should've seen the look she gave me when I told her I just wanted to be friends. I thought she was going to tear my head off." Neville gave a sympathetic look.

"Well, if there is another ball, I have a couple of ideas of who you could invite."

Just then the curly-haired beauty got up, said goodbye to Ginny and Neville, and practically ran out of the Great Hall. Ginny looked at Neville with a look that could kill.

"Neville! Why did you do that? You know how shy Kaley is!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Oh. That was stupid of me. I'm sorry," mumbled Neville. Ginny got up, wrapped some food in a napkin, and stuffed it in her book bag.

"It's alright, Neville. I'm sure she'll understand. I'm going to go find her, though. She barely ate anything. See you later." Ginny got up and rushed out the door to find the curly-haired girl.

"So, Neville, what was that curly-haired girl's name?" asked Seamus.

"Kaley Simpson. She's in our year," answered Neville.

"Really? She almost sounded American when she spoke."

"She lived in America till she turned 10. Her parents moved back here so that she could attend Hogwarts."

"Interesting. So, who did she take to the ball last night?"

"No one. Why?"

"Oh. Uhhh. No reason. Just curious."

"Okay. Well, I was going to ask her, but Ginny was sad about not being able to go and Kaley was really hoping this guy she fancies would ask her. She didn't really seem fazed when no one asked her. I knew she was really disappointed, but she made the best of it I think. She has a lot of courage. I admire that."

"Do you fancy her, Neville?"

"Oh, no. She's great, but I consider her to be my best friend. Us dating would just be weird. My gran really likes her. Kaley lives next door to me and Gran."

"Oh. Interesting."

"If you want to know more about her, you should really talk to her yourself. She's a really open person once you get to know her."

"Uhhh. Yeah. I'll do that. Thanks Neville." Seamus left the Great Hall with the suspicion that Neville knew of his true intentions.


End file.
